There Will Be Blood
There Will Be Blood 'is the nineth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a man named Robert Timmons whose hand was cut off in his bathroom. The killer was Gregory Nivans who's a novelist. Robert gave Gregory's new novel a negative review. Gregory thought that his books wouldn't sell anymore so he killed Robert so that he could no longer give negative reviews about his books in the future. Gregory was sentenced to life imprisonment with 20 years of parole. Victim *'Robert Timmons '(Died of blood-loss after his hand was cut off) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Saw Killer *'Gregory Nivans' Suspects *Claire Smith (Witness) Age: 28 Weight: 120 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect doesn't wear running shoes Appearance *The suspect is 5'8" tall *The suspect is female *Harry Walker (University Teacher) Age: 30 Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O+ Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect wears running shoes Appearance *The suspect is 6'3" tall *The suspect is male *Gregory Nivans (Novelist) Age: 30 Weight: 167 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect wears running shoes Appearance *The suspect is 6'0" tall *The suspect is male *Hector Cooper (Police Informant) Age: 23 Weight: 152 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: O+ Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect wears running shoes Appearance *The suspect is 6'0" tall *The suspect is male *Pamela Barnes (Victim's Girlfriend) Age: 24 Weight: 120 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A- Profile *The suspect doesn't drink Diet Cola *The suspect wears running shoes Appearance *The suspect is 5'6" tall *The suspect is female Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Diet Cola. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer is male. *The killer is six feet tall. *The killer is 30 years old. Crime Scenes *Bathroom *Bathtub *Living Room *Coffee Table *Pamela's Apartment *Dresser Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Bathroom. (Clues: Victim, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Claire Smith about the murder. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Clue: Photo) *Question Harry Walker about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Torn Cover. (Result: Gregory's Novel) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Torn Cover) *Examine Torn Cover. (Result: Gregory's Novel) *Talk to Gregory Nivans about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Hector Cooper about the victim. *Speak to Pamela Barnes about the victim's death. *Investigate Pamela's Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Laptop, Notepad) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00) *Question Gregory Nivans. *Examine Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Question Harry Walker. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *See what Pamela Barnes wants. *Question Claire Smith about the affair. *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: I.O.U.) *Talk to Hector Cooper about the victim's debt. *Investigate Dresser. (Clues: Bloody Saw) *Examine Bloody Saw. (Result: Bloody Hairs) *Analyze Bloody Hairs. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Claire Smith. *Investigate Bathroom. (Clues: Glass) *Examine Glass. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00) *Reassure Claire Smith. *See if you can help Harry Walker. *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Clue: Harry's Driver's License) *Return the wallet to Harry Walker. *See if Pamela Barnes is doing okay. *Investigate Pamela's Apartment. (Clues: Pamela's Purse) *Examine Pamela's Purse. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Smartphone) *Return the smartphone to Pamela Barnes. *Go to Next Case. (2 stars)